Cerddoriaeth Cafe
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Cafe di ujung jalan itu tampak sederhana, ya. Tapi sayangnya, orang-orang di dalamnya jauh dari kata sederhana. Drabble, Always-a-Girl!Harry, FemHarry, SongFic, Musician!Harry, Cafe!AU, setelah DH tapi tanpa epilogue. Hints DMfemHP. RnR?


**Cerddoriaeth Café **

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and music of the day belongs to whom it may concern.**

**Summary : Café di ujung jalan itu tampak sederhana, ya. Tapi sayangnya, orang-orang di dalamnya jauh dari kata sederhana.**

**A/N : Always-a-Girl!Harry, Slight, tiny, **_**miniscule **_**DM/femHP. **_**Songfic, **_**lagu-lagunya boleh **_**request, drabble.**_** Kumpulan **_**one-shot **_**yang saling menyambung. **_**Barrista!Harika, Baker!Harika, Musician!Harika. **_**AU setelah DH exclude the epilogue. **

**Harry's name: Harika Auryn Rhiannon Potter-Black dengan arti 'A Beautiful, Powerful, Great Queen from Potter and Black Line'. Dunia sihir mengenalnya dengan nama Harika Potter, Dunia **_**Muggle **_**mengenalnya dengan nama Auryn Black, dan hanya akan ada satu orang yang mengetahui nama panjangnya dan memanggilnya Rhiannon :3 **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Monday**

Hari ini hari yang cerah, ya.

Sesosok wanita berambut hitam-merah panjang yang diikat kuda sedang tersenyum sembari menggumamkan lagu favoritnya, dengan kedua matanya tertutup dan dua tangannya melakukan aktivitas yang rutin ia kerjakan setiap pagi: mengelap mug-mug beraneka warna yang kemudian ia letakan di balik _counter. _Setelahnya, ia merapihkan bungkus-bungkus kopi dan teh. Ia baru saja akan meraih sapunya yang bersender di sebelah rak ketika terdengar suara dentingan dari dapur. Tersenyum, ia meraih kain dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia buka pintu oven yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Segera aroma _scones _yang khas menyelimuti ruangan. Kembali bergumam, ia memasukan adonan lain –kali ini _apple pies- _dan menaruh _scone-scone _tersebut di atas piring putih polos dan membawanya keluar dapur. Segera ia taruh piring tersebut di dalam lemari kaca, bersebelahan dengan aneka _muffin. _

Jam antik di ujung café berdentang tujuh kali. _It's show time. _

Baru saja ia keluar _counter _untuk membalikan tanda _close _di depan pintunya menjadi _open, _ia melihat pelanggan setianya sedang berjalan menuju tempat ini. Tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya, menyebabkan sebuah lagu terdengar di _loudspeaker. _Menggumamkan nada lagu tersebut, ia membuka pintu café dan menyapa sosok yang berjalan mendekat itu.

_Wake up everyone,_

_How can you sleep at a time like this_

_Unless the dreamer is the real you_

"_Good morning, _Hermione_!" _

Sosok itu rupanya adalah seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar dua puluh dua tahun, dengan rambut cokelat keriting mengembang sebahu yang ia ikat _low ponytail, _dengan _trechcoat _berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Di dalam _coat-_nya ia memakai _sweater _berwarna putih, dan memakai celana _jeans _berwarna hitam dan sepatu _boot _berwarna abu. Kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat bersinar cerah, ditemani dengan senyum manis yang menampilkan gigi-gigi putih yang rapi. Melihat sosok pria yang begitu _familier, _seperti biasa menyapanya di depan pintu café, ia melambaikan tangan kanannya.

_Listen to your voice_

_The one that tells you to taste past the tip of your tongue_

_Leap and the net will appear_

"_Good morning, _Harika!"

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki café. Hermione tersenyum ketika ia mendengar lagu yang sedang diputar, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar dan memperhatikan Harika yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan teh dan mengeluarkan _apple pie _dari oven.

"Seperti biasa, 'Mione?"

"_Yes please, _Harika."

Sepasang mata cokelat menatap sahabatnya, _amuse. _Selalu menyenangkan melihat Harika melakukan pekerjaannya. Hermione terlalu sering melihat sahabatnya itu tegang dan selalu waspada, sehingga melihatnya seperti ini –santai dan periang- membuatnya berterima kasih kepada Luna yang telah memberikan ide kepada Harika untuk membuka café setelah selesai kuliah.

_I don't wanna wake_

_Before the dream is over_

Suara kerincing terdengar ketika pintu depan terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. Harika keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sepotong _apple pie _dan _cheese muffin _di atas piring putih polos dan secangkir _English Breakfast Tea, _meletakkannya di depan Hermione kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Nicole! Tumben kau datang pagi."

_Waitress _asal Rusia itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "_I'm bored."_

Harika hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kau bisa berganti pakaian dan mulai membantuku membersihkan dapur."

"_Sure, boss man."_

Wanita berambut ikal pirang itu mengangguk ke arah Hermione dan berjalan menuju dapur. Hermione balas mengangguk sebelum kemudian kembali memakan sarapan paginya sembari memperhatikan Harika merapihkan makanan di dalam lemari kaca.

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I, I'll own it_

_The-Girl-Who-Lived _yang kemudian menjadi _The-Woman-Who-Conquered _benar-benar telah berubah sejak _Final Battle _hampir enam tahun yang lalu. Gadis berusia delapan belas kala itu adalah seroang _warrior, _yang terpaksa menjadi dewasa lebih cepat karena keadaan. Gadis tomboy yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Harika memang masih sering menggunakan _jeans _dan _converse, _tapi tidak jarang ia memakai rok selutut dan sepatu _boot. _Seperti hari ini. Wanita dengan rambut hitam-merah yang diikat satu itu memakai _sweater _polosberwarna _cream, _rok yang jatuh di atas lutut berwarna cokelat tua, dan sepatu _boots _selutut berwarna senada dengan roknya. Poninya seperti biasa menutupi mata kanannya dan luka sambaran kilatnya yang terkenal. Mata hijau cerahnya bersinar ketika ia menari mengelilingi dapur, menyiapkan sarapan, sembari menyanyikan lagu.

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I'll make it on mine_

"'Mione!"

Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Harika, yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Wanita itu _mungkin _bisa terlihat seram, andaikan ia tidak memakai _apron _berwarna pink tua dan tidak ada bekas terigu di pipinya.

"_Yes, Ry?"_

Harika menaikkan alis kirinya. Satu mata yang terlihat mendeliknya tapi Hermione, setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Harika Potter, tahu ada rasa _amuse _di sana.

"Kalau kau bengong terus, kau akan telat berangkat kerja."

Hermione mengedipkan matanya, kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Tujuh tiga puluh. Huh.

Ia menegak tehnya dan menggigit _cheese muffin-_nya, telah terlebih dahulu menghabiskan _apple pie _-nya ketika ia melamun tadi.

"_Hemm, well, I see you tomorrow."_

Harika menaikkan alisnya. "Ya, tapi bukankah kau sedang ada kasus sekarang?"

Hermione tertawa. _Trust her friend to know her schedule. _"Tapi tetap aku ingin membantuk."

_The green eye women _itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian melakukan gesture mengusir. "_Shoo! _Pergi sana! Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Ron kalau ia sudah kembali!"

"_Will do!"_

_I keep my life on a heavy rotation_

_Requesting that it's lifting you up_

_Up up and away_

_And over to a table at the Gratitude Café _

Harika melihat sahabatnya itu keluar dari café-nya. Tersenyum, ia berbalik dan menemukan Nicole sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu.

"_Creepy, _Nic."

Wanita Rusia itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa, _boss."_

Harika menghela nafas. "Ya, ya. _Shoo, _get back to work!"

Nicole hanya tersenyum kecil.

_Tring!_

Dengan cepat, Harika berbalik dan menyapa pelanggan pertama –_well, technically _pelanggan keduanya hari ini.

"_Welcome to Cerddoriaeth Café!"_

_And I am finally there_

_And all the angels they'll be singin_

_Ah la la la ah la la la I la la la la love this_

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya bagi Harika.

Bangun pagi. Membersihkan dirinya. Berjalan menuruni tangga menuju cafe –karena kebetulan sekali, ia tinggal di atas café-nya. Bersiap-siap. Mengecek jam. Mulai membuat kue-kue hari ini. Memasukkannya ke dalam oven. Buka. Menyapa Hermione. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hermione. Mengingatkan Hermione untuk berangkat kerja. Menyapa Nicole. Menyapa pelanggan. Menyiapkan sarapan. Menyapa Vane dan Luca. Menyapa pelanggan. Menyerahkan dapur kepada Vane dan Luca. Oh ya, Neville tidak bisa datang karena suatu hal. Kerja di kasir. Men-_shuffle _musik sehingga tidak terlalu membosankan. Menyapa Tracey dan membiarkannya mengambil alih panggung kecil di ujung café. Menyapa Kim dan menerima permohonan maaf gadis Korea yang telat datang itu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membantu menerima pesanan pelanggan.

_I don't wanna break _

_Before the tour is over_

Waktu istirahatnya pun tiba.

"_Your lunch, boss man."_

Harika menggantungkan _apron_-nya di gantungan di ujung dapur, tersenyum kepada Luca yang membawakannya makan siang.

"_Thanks, _Luca. Yang lain sudah selesai?"

Pria asal Swiss itu itu menatapnya datar. "Sudah sedari tadi, _boss man. _Tinggal kau yang belum makan siang."

Harika mengerjapkan matanya. Huh. Ia lupa waktu, lagi.

"Oke, kau baik sekali menyisakan makan siang untukku."

Pria berambut cokelat tua yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan '_kau-bodoh-dan-kau-tahu-itu'. _"_This is _your _café, boss man."_

"_Well, it's nice for you to remind me."_

Luca memutar matanya. Doh. Sekali lagi ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia kerja di tempat ini.

Harika tahu apa yang dipikirkan _chef_-nya itu dan menyeringai. Ia mengambil piring yang berisi makan siangnya dan keluar dari dapur. Menyapa Kim yang sedang menjaga kasir, dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong.

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I, I'll own it_

Selesai memakan makan siangnya –_a simple omelet with rice- _ia kembali ke dapur dan menaruh piringnya di tempat cucian –terakhir ia mencuci piringnya sendiri, Fran yang saat itu sedang _part time doing dishes _memberikannya _death glare-_ dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Setiap hari, ia menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk membereskan urusan pribadi dan café. Ia melewati Vane dan meminta pria itu untuk membuatkannya secangkir _latte _dan membawanya ke kantornya.

_Let's get back to work. _

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Yes I'll make it all mine_

Tok tok.

"Masuk!"

Ia mendengar pintu kayunya di buka. Menghela nafas, Harika menatap Vane yang sedang berjalan masuk dengan _latte_-nya.

_Good. Latte _buatan Vane selalu terasa nikmat.

"_Your Latte, boss man."_

Harika tersenyum dan menerima cangkirnya. Ia menyeruput sedikit, menikmati rasa kopi yang khas. Ia melihat Vane membaca kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja.

Ya, ia memang memperlakukan semua pekerjanya di sini seperti keluarga. Tidak ada yang ia sembuyikan dari mereka, mengingat mereka semua bagian dari dunia sihir walaupun dari negara-negara yang berbeda. Kim dengan darah Korea-Amerikanya, Vane yang merupakan _chef _dari Prancis, Nicole yang merupakan mantan _agent _dari Rusia, Luca dan Fran, _orphan siblings _dari Swiss, dan Tracey teman seangkatannya di Hogwarts.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, _boss man."_

Tanpa sadar mereka semua menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Harika tersenyum. "Baik, Vane. _Shoo, _kau seharusnya bekerja sekarang."

Pria Prancis itu menghela nafas dan keluar, menutup pintu kayunya perlahan-lahan. Harika tersenyum dan menatap kertas-kertasnya.

_Paperwork. Ugh. _

_And timing's everything_

_And this time there's plenty_

Pukul 15.30.

Harika tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat jam dindingnya. Ia selalu berhenti mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya jam segini. Merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia meraih mug bekas _latte_-nya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meletakkan mug tersebut di tempat cuci piring, ia berjalan keluar menuju daerah bar dan membantu Luca menyiapkan minuman.

Sebenarnya hanya ia _barrista _di café ini, tetapi pria Swiss ini bisa membantu sedikit-sedikit.

"_Eh, boss man."_

Harika tersenyum mendengar panggilannya itu. Semua pegawai di Cerddoriaeth Café memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_boss man' _karena nama Harika hanya ia pakai di dunia sihir dan nama Auryn hanya ia pakai di dunia _muggle. _Mengingat café ini sering didatangi oleh orang-orang dari kedua dunia, pegawainya memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_boss man'_ sementara yang lain memanggilinya '_Ry'. _

"Satu _mocca _dan satu _frozen chocolate, boss man."_

Suara Nicole terdengar. Harika mengangguk dan mulai membuat pesanannya.

_I am balancing_

_Careful and steady_

_And reveling in energy that everyone's emitting_

"Ambil _break _dulu lah, _boss man."_

Harika tersenyum kepada pekerjanya yang paling muda, Francissa. Adik perempuan Luca itu hanya datang setiap hari pukul enam sore. Berarti sekarang memang waktunya _break. _

"Hai, Fran! Kau sudah selesai kuliahnya? Mau pesan apa?"

Gadis Swiss berambut pirang kemerahan itu tersenyum kecil. _"Your caramel macchiato _dan sepotong _blueberry muffin, please."_

"Oke."

Harika dengan cepat membuat dua gelas _caramel macchiato, _dan meraih _blueberry muffin _yang terletak di dalam lemari kaca dan _treacle tart _untuknya. Ia membawa _snack _mereka berdua menuju sebuah meja kosong. Fran mengikutinya.

"Jadi, Fran, bagaimana harimu?"

Gadis Swiss itu dengan cepat menceritakan harinya sementara Harika mendengarkan dengan seksama, meng-'_hmm' _pada waktu yang tepat.

Ia selalu suka mendengarkan Fran bercerita. Gadis itu sudah seperti adik kecilnya.

_I don't wanna wait, no more_

_No I wanna celebrate the whole world_

Ia membawa piring dan mug ke dalam dapur dan mencucinya. Tersenyum kepada Luca dan Vane yang bersiap-siap menghadapi kerusuhan untuk makan malam, ia mengeringkan kedua tanganna dan melepas ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambut hitam-merahnya terjatuh dengan lembut di punggungnya.

Ia berjalan keluar dan melihat Tracey sedang beristirahat di atas panggung. Tersenyum ke arah Slytherin berambut hitam itu, ia menaiki panggung dan meraih gitarnya.

Tracey mengangkat alisnya.

"_You're sure, boss man?"_

Harika menyeringai. "_I'm in the mood for Jason Mraz. Think you can do it?"_

Slytherin itu mendelik kepadanya. "Tentu saja!"

Dengan cepat Tracey meraih mik dan Harika mengetes gitarnya. Huh, sudah seperti biasa.

Tersenyum, ia mulai menarikan jemarinya.

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Because I'm following your joy_

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_Because I, I am open_

Ia selalu menikmati waktunya di atas panggung. Ya, mungkin ia memang harus sering tampil, tapi mengatur waktunya untuk membantu yang lain _dan _mengurus café _dan _statusnya sebagai Lady Potter dan Black tidaklah gampang.

Dari tatapan Tracey, wanita itu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Menaikkan pundaknya, ia membungkuk hormat ke arah penonton dan menaruh kembali gitarnya.

"_Break time, _Tracey."

Harika berjalan menuju dapur, di mana Luca sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Tracey. Menghabiskan makan malamnya di dalam dapur merupakan hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Melihat Luca dan Vane saling berargumen pun seru.

"Hai, Ry."

Harika mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua _chef_-nya yang sedang bertengkar, lagi, dan menatap Luna.

"Hai, Luna! Sudah sedari tadi kau di sini?"

Di sebelahnya, Tracey mendengus. "Tentu saja, _boss man. _Sekarang kan sudah pukul sembilan."

Harika mengerutkan dahinya. "Oh? Aku lupa waktu."

"Seperti biasa, _boss man."_

Harika menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Luna. "Hai, Lu. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luna tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya. "Oh, semuanya baik-baik saja, Ry. Tidak ada _nargles _yang mengganggu."

"_Good."_

_I'm gonna make it mine_

_That's why I will show it_

Harika kembali menjadi _barrista _setelah itu, sampai waktunya untuk tutup.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Luca dan Fran sudah pergi. Vane izin pulang cepat. Hanya tinggai ia, Luna, Kim dan Nicole.

_Well, _siapa yang butuh bantuan para pria untuk membereskan café?

Pukul setengah sebelas malam. Café sudah kosong dengan pelanggan sehingga Harika memutuskan untuk tutup. Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar tanda '_open' _menjadi '_close'_, dan menutup tirai-tirai. Ia mengunci dua pintu menuju teras, dan membantu Kim mengangkat kursi sementara Nicole bersiap untuk mengepel lantai.

Setelahnya, ia kembali ke dapur untuk melihat Luna mengeringkan piring dan gelas dan menaruhnya di rak-rak. Tersenyum, ia mulai membersihkan dapurnya.

Setelah selesai, ia melihat Nicole dan Kim di ruang staff sementara Luna sudah menghilang –mungkin langsung pulang.

"_Goodnight, boss man."_

Harika tersenyum. "Kalian tak apa pulang jam segini sendirian?"

Nicole menyeringai. "Aku akan antarkan Kim, lalu pulang."

"_Good. Take care, girls."_

"_You too, boss man." _Kedua wanita itu menjawab bersamaan.

Harika melihat kedua pegawainya itu berjalan ke depan dan keluar dari café-nya. Tersenyum, ia segera mengunci pintu tersebut dan menggumamkan beberapa mantra pelindung dan mantra yang membuatnya mengetahui apabila ada seseorang yang datang untuk membobol café-nya.

_I'm gonna make it all mine_

_It's mine_

Menatap café-nya, ia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mengunci pintu staff dan mematikan lampu, ia berjalan melewati kantornya dan menuju tangga di ujung ruangan.

Lantai dua merupakan apartemen pribadinya.

Muncul di _living room _-nya, ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa di tengah ruangan dan menyalakan tv, menutup matanya perlahan.

Satu hari telah terlewat dengan baik, seperti biasa.

_Yes I will make it all mine_

**END**

* * *

_Finish: _06/22/2014

**Make It Mine** _by_ **Jason Mraz**, _single_ kedua dari album _We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things _yang dikeluarkan pada 2 September 2008.

Gambar Harika Auryn Rhiannon Potter-Black: art/Harika-Auryn-Rhiannon-Potter-Black-462640611

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Review?_


End file.
